The following U.S. Patents and Patent Applications are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/521,797 discloses a marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine that discharges exhaust gases, a driveshaft housing that is located vertically below the engine, and a catalyst that is sandwiched between opposing castings of the device that face each other at a split-line. The exhaust gases flow through the catalyst parallel to the split-line.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/543,453 discloses an outboard marine propulsion device that comprises an internal combustion engine having a cylinder head and a cylinder block, and an exhaust manifold that discharges exhaust gases from the engine towards a vertically extending catalyst housing. The exhaust manifold has a plurality of horizontally extending inlet runners that receive the exhaust gases from the engine, and a vertically extending collecting passage that conveys the exhaust gases from the plurality of horizontally extending inlet runners to a bend that redirects the exhaust gases downwardly towards the catalyst housing.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0166935 discloses an outboard motor that includes a multi-cylinder engine which includes cylinders longitudinally oriented and vertically paralleled in a cylinder block, a cylinder head arranged at a rearward position of the cylinder blocks, and a crankcase arranged at a forward position of the cylinder block, the cylinder head having an outlet of an exhaust port at one side thereof. An exhaust system for the outboard motor includes an exhaust manifold which communicates the outlet of the exhaust port with an exhaust outlet opening, the exhaust manifold including a first exhaust gas passage extending in a vertical direction for gathering exhaust gas discharged from the outlet of each exhaust port and a second exhaust gas passage extending in a vertical direction adjacently to the first exhaust gas passage. A catalyst unit is provided on the way of the second exhaust gas passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,444,447 discloses an outboard motor that includes an engine, an exhaust guide, and a catalyst. The engine includes a cylinder and crankshaft. The crankshaft is disposed along a vertical direction. The exhaust guide is arranged to support the engine from below. The catalyst is disposed in an interior of the engine. The engine includes a cylinder body. The cylinder body includes a housing portion arranged to house the catalyst. The cylinder body includes a first exhaust passage that includes an interior of the housing portion. The catalyst is inserted into the housing portion from below and is sandwiched from above and below by the housing portion and the exhaust guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,026 discloses an outboard motor that includes an engine, an exhaust guide, and a catalyst. The engine includes a cylinder and crankshaft. The crankshaft is disposed along a vertical direction. The exhaust guide is arranged to support the engine from below. The catalyst is disposed in an interior of the engine. The engine includes a cylinder body. The cylinder body includes a housing portion arranged to house the catalyst. The cylinder body includes a first exhaust passage that includes an interior of the housing portion. The catalyst is inserted into the housing portion from below and is sandwiched from above and below by the housing portion and the exhaust guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,493 discloses a catalyzed exhaust system for an outboard motor engine that locates its catalyst device in a catalyst housing above an adapter plate which supports the engine and separates it from the driveshaft housing. The exhaust gas is directed initially in an upwardly direction and then is turned downwardly to provide space for location and easy access to the catalyst device. A coolant, such as water drawn from a body of water, is reversed in direction of flow several times in order to advantageously fill certain cooling channels in an upward direction. In addition, various coolant channels are vented to remove potential pockets of air in their upper regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,314 discloses an engine with a cavity so that a catalyst member can be contained within the engine when an engine head portion is attached to an engine block portion. This attachment of the engine head portion and engine block portion, which forms the engine structure, captivates the catalyst member within the cavity without the need for additional brackets and housing structures. The cavity is preferably located above or at the upper regions of first and second exhaust conduits which direct exhaust upwardly from the engine head portion toward the cavity and downwardly from the cavity within the engine block portion. The first and second exhaust conduits are preferably formed as integral structures within the engine head portion and engine block portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,111 discloses an outboard motor that includes a multi-cylinder engine which includes cylinders longitudinally oriented and vertically paralleled in a cylinder block, a cylinder head arranged at a rearward position of the cylinder blocks, and a crankcase arranged at a forward position of the cylinder block, the cylinder head having an outlet of an exhaust port at one side thereof. An exhaust system for the outboard motor includes an exhaust manifold which communicates the outlet of the exhaust port with an exhaust outlet opening, the exhaust manifold including a first exhaust gas passage extending in a vertical direction for gathering, exhaust gas discharged from the outlet of each exhaust port and a second exhaust gas passage extending in a vertical direction adjacently to the first exhaust gas passage, and a catalyst unit is provided on the way of the second exhaust gas passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,555 discloses a catalyzer arrangement for an engine that includes an improved construction that does not require a large space for furnishing a relatively large volume catalyzer. The engine is surrounded by a protective cowling. A cylinder body of the engine has a plurality of cylinder bores spaced apart from each other. The engine also has an exhaust manifold to gather exhaust gases from the respective cylinder bores. An exhaust passage is coupled to the manifold and extends, at least in part, within a space defined between a side surface of the cylinder body and the protective cowling. At least one catalyzer is disposed in the exhaust passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,355 discloses a catalyst exhaust system that includes a catalyst housing having an inlet end, an outlet end, and a passage there through. The outlet end includes a valve seat, and a water jacket surrounds the catalyst housing. A valve housing is in flow communication with the outlet end and in flow communication with said water jacket to accommodate a valve configured to allow passage of exhaust gases but prevent water front entering the catalyst housing passage and reaching a catalyst therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,185 discloses a marine propulsion device comprising a propulsion unit including a propeller shaft, a housing including an exhaust gas inlet and an exhaust gas outlet, a catalytic element supported in the housing for reorientation from a first orientation to a second orientation different from the first orientation, and structure for reorienting the element from the first orientation to the second orientation.